The invention relates generally to apparatuses for storage of and access to binders, and specifically to an apparatus for enabling movement of a binder between stored and readable positions relative to a support.
Presently, apparatuses for enabling movement of a binder between stored and readable positions relative to a support are inconvenient and inefficient to operate, expose the contents of the binder in stored position thereof to damage due to vandalism and exposure to weather conditions, do not position the binder in a conveniently accessible position relative to the support upon completion of storage of the binder for convenient accessibility thereto, and generate damage to other non-accessed binders upon completion of access to one such binder by virtue of pressure exerted by the covers of the accessed binder against the back of such other non-accessed binder and upon impact generated by return of the accessed binder to stored position.